Hearts of Fire Book One
by NotSoStraightRazor
Summary: What of Kestrel had gone to get the Skywing egg? What if the prophecy was complete? Kindle, the Skywing dragonet of destiny, along with four other dragonets, have to end the war that has been raging over Pyrrhia. But that is a lot of pressure to put on a few dragonets! Will they end the war and bring peace to the land? Or end up like so many others in the war? (HIATUS)
1. Prologe

The three moons were almost full. A rust coloured dragon flew through the storm clouds, a large red egg was held in her talons. She flew at a speed that only a skywing could fly at, which is why she was not worried about the dragons watching her from below. After making a slight detour, she landed in front of a dark tunnel.  
A blue-green dragon stepped out of the shadows. "I stand with the talons of peace. Kestrel? Is that you?" "We await the wings of fire" Kestrel the skywing answered."Has Asha gotten the mudwing egg, Webs?" "Yes" said Webs the seawing. "She and Dune are watching the other eggs" "So we have all five" said Kestrel, sounding somewhat relived. "And they hatch tomorrow" Webs said, turning around and starting down the long tunnel. They walked down the tunnel until they reached a large bolder. Webs slid open the bolder and walked inside a cave. Inside were two dragons, a Mudwing and a Sandwing sitting around a nest of four different colored eggs. "Did you get the skywing egg?" asked Dune the sandwing. Kestrel held up the large red egg so he could see before walking over and setting it in the nest. "And that's five" said Asha the Mudwing happily. "Now we just have to make sure no one finds this cave until the Talons come to get the dragonets" said Kestral "until then, we will have to raise the little worms" "these dragonets are the key to peace, Kestral" said Webs "it is an honer that the talons chose us to watch them" Kestral sighed "The keys to peace or not, I'm not looking forward to staying underground and raiseing a bunch of dragonets"


	2. Chapter 1

Kindle hoped she was the right dragon for a destiny. She certainly didn't think she was. True, her egg had been the largest, but she was actually quite small. Her scales were a light red, almost pink in color. She was ok at fighting, but "ok" was not going to end the war, and bring peace to Pyrrhia. Honestly, she felt pathetic. She was not brave, she was not very strong, and she often thought she was the wrong dragon, even though her egg fit the description. Kindle sighed, looking at her reflection in the river that ran through the underground cave. She sat back and closed her eyes, thinking about what it would be like to go outside, to touch the clouds, to be free. She wondered if her parents missed her, and were still looking for her.

Kindle's thoughts were interrupted by a wave of cold water splashing over her. Her eyes snapped open, and she began shaking the water off, while glaring at the laughing seawing dragonet. "You should have seen your face!" Tsunami the seawing said through bouts of laughter. "Not funny, Nami" Kindle said, still glaring at the other dragonet. "You're lucky I'm forgiving, or you would most certainly have a singed snout." "Aww, come on! Stop being all mopey! You only hang near the river when you're upset." Tsunami crawled out of the river and sat next to Kindle.

"I'm not upset" said Kindle "I'm just thinking" Tsunami stared at Kindle. "About what?" Asked the seawing. Kindle sighed "About what it would be like to be... free" Kindle looked over to the seawing "About what it would be like to leave the caves, to be able to live like a normal dragon." Kindle sighed "Only a few more years, that's all I have to wait..." "Unless..." Tsunami said "We leave sooner."

Kindle stared at the Seawing in shock. "You mean, like, we escape?" Tsunami stood up. "Yea, why not? I think we are ready to leave, don't you?" "I don't know, Nami... I'm pretty sure this place is unescapable" Kindle said with doubt. "And what if Kestrel or one of the others caught us? They would ground us forever!"

Tsunami gave a toothy grin. "Well I'm ready to go see outside, aren't you? We could save the world on our own, find our own way to do this. Without a bunch of grumpy adult dragons telling us what to do" Kindle sighed "Ill think about it"

The sound of mooing echoed through the caves. "Sounds like dinner! Race ya!" The Seawing bolted through the tunnel that led to the dinner cave. "Not fair, Nami! Wait up!" Kindle ran after her, thinking about what she had said. Tsunami was crazy! They couldn't leave the caves! Could they? The thought of freedom was tempting, but Kindle was still unsure about it. Maybe they could do things their own way... Maybe they just had to end the war on their own... But ending a war is a lot of pressure to put on five dragonets. She decided to think about all this later and just enjoy dinner, after all, they weren't going to escape anytime soon, right?


End file.
